Calem's Secret
by Devanor
Summary: Calem has just arrived in Kalos, moving there upon Prof. Sycamore's request. But he hides a secret, and for good reason. The question is... What? Possible romance in later chapters, I haven't decided yet.


**Hey folks! My second attempt for an Adventure fanfic! My first one, "A wish granted, a result feared" was a disaster. So I deleted it. Hopefully this one will be better.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

[Speech from the other end of Xtransceiver, phone or similar]

**Move** being called out

* * *

><p>Vaniville Town. A town where peace and quiet reigns supreme. A town where nothing ever happens... Except for today.<p>

A moving truck stopped outside the, until now, vacant house. Jumping out of the truck was a lone boy with black hair, gray eyes, a blue jacket with white stripes, blue jeans, boots and a dark gray bag. _So, this is my new home?_ It was more of a statement than a question. The Machoke's working for the moving company quickly went to do their job.

_Might as well call her so she knows I got here without incident._ He thought as he brought up his Xtransceiver and dialed the number. [Hello? Oh, Calem! Great to hear from you so soon. Have you arrived in Kalos yet?]

"Actually, that's my reason for calling, Prof. Juniper. I have arrived without any issues, and the moving team is soon done. Not that it's of any importance, seeing as I won't be 'home' for long," The boy, now known as Calem, declared.

Prof. Juniper sweatdropped at the statement. [I know it might seem pointless Calem, but let's just consider this your home away from home: a place you can return to if you tire of traveling.]

Calem snorted, but decided to change the topic. "Where will I find Prof. Sycamore? I want to get this over and done with so I can return home to Unova."

[He's supposed to be in Lumiose City, altho he do move around Kalos quite a lot. Your best bet would be to go to Aquacorde Town where his assistants are, and ask them to tell him to meet you in Lumiose once you arrive.] Calem nodded. "One last thing. Does Sycamore know about **It**?" Prof. Juniper shook her head. [No, I haven't told him about it.] Calem nodded again. "Good. I'll call you again once I've made progress." Calem was about to end the call when Prof. Juniper spoke up. [And Calem?] He looked at her, wondering what more she wanted. [You can simply call me Aurea, you know? Or Mom, if that suits you better.] She chuckled at the last part. "That won't ever happen, I assure you." With that, he hung up.

Calem decided to get some rest before he went to Aquacorde. After all, what sensible person would ask for a meeting in the morning? Those assistants of Sycamore's most likely wouldn't be in Aquacorde before lunch. As he lied down on the couch, sleep almost got it's grasp on him...

*Ding dong*

_What now...? _Calem thought while grumbling. If there was one thing he did not enjoy, it was having his sleep interrupted. He quickly made his way over to the door, and opened it. He was greeted by the sight of two girls his age.

The one to the right had brown hair in a VERY odd style, green eyes, a pink t-shirt, a pink and white bag, blue leg-less jeans and pink shoes. The one to the left had honey colored hair, gray eyes, a black tanktop, a red skirt, a pink bag and black shoes.

"Welcome to Vanville town. My name's Serena. I'm your neighbor," The girl to the left began. The one to the right continued. "And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!"

"Calem. Now, if you excuse me, I have imp-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Shauna.

"Guess what! We've come to get you!" She began, this time followed by Serena. "The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

_Not that strange since I moved to Kalos upon his request..._

"We'll wait for you in the next town over!" Shauna continued. "And you know what?! We're going to get... a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" She nearly screamed the last words, before she and Serena ran away through the Vaniville gates.

_So, either Sycamore isn't a sensible person since he requested a meeting this early in the morning, or he knows how badly I want to finish this so I can return home... _The latter was unlikely, since Sycamore couldn't have known when Calem would arrive. With that, he decided to go to the next town. Aquacorde was fairly close to Vaniville, only being separated by Route 1, which didn't even span half a kilometer. Calem couldn't help but wonder why the two towns where so close to eachother...

"Hey, Calem! This way! Over here!" _That girl, Shauna, really know how to attract one's attention..._ Calem made his way over to the group of four. The two strangers were, hopefully, Sycamore's assistants. "We were just talking about you!" Shauna said. "C'mon, have a seat!" As he sat down, Serena continued. "This is the meeting place, Calem. Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Calem." As she spoke, Calem eyed the strangers.

The first was pretty big, both tall and wide, with brown eyes, black hair and t-shirt with the picture of a Pokémon on the front.

The other one was his complete opposite, being short and skinny. He had gray eyes, orange hair with a teal and white t-shirt.

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" The big one said. "So, Calem, this is Tierno," Serena said motioning to the big one whom had just spoken. "He's got some serious dance moves, and... This is Trevor." She motioned to the other one. "He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..."

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno began. "You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call eachother by nicknames. Can I call you C-Meister?" He asked, looking at Calem. Calem wanted to decline and state his intentions of coming here, but was, once again, interrupted by Shauna's yelling. "WHAT? No way! He's a Li'l C, for sure!" _What the hell is up with those weird names? _Shauna looked at the shorter boy. "What do you think, Trevor?"

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" _Finally, someone with common sense around here. _"Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well... how about something low key? Maybe... something like Big C..." _Common sense, thrown out the window... _Serena looked at Calem. "Why don't you decide what we should call you?" Finally Calem got to speak. "Just call me by my name, Calem."

"You sure?" Shauna asked, seemingly disappointed. _Does a nickname really matter that much? _

"Yes." Shauna let out a sigh, but soon returned to being cheerful as she looked at Tierno.

"Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" Shauna was almost jumping in the chair out of excitement. "I know, right?" Tierno said. "It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon!" _Trevs? _"Hope you feel the same way we did!" With that, Tierno brought up a container that held three Pokéballs. And seemingly, he wanted Calem to choose first. Calem held out his hand open in a stop sign. Everyone looked slightly confused at him.

"Not to be a partycrasher, but I did not come here to choose a starter. I already have one, after all. My reason for being here, is because I desire to know where Prof. Sycamore can be found. I moved to Kalos temporarily to help him with his research, whatever it may be."

Shauna, ever the curious one, simply had to voice the question some (or all) wanted to know. "You already have a starter?" Calem nodded. "Please, let me see, let me see!" Calem sighed. She would no doubt pester him until he revealed his starter, so he might as well get it over with. And so, he pulled out a Pokéball. "Come out on, my friend."

As the energy stabilized a small, quadruped creature with brown fur appeared. It's furry collar aswell as the tip of it's bushy tail was cream colored. It had long ears, brown eyes and a black nose. "Eevee!" It said.

"OH MY ARCEUS! It's so cute! Can I pet it? Please? Can I?" Calem nodded, knowing Eevee would enjoy the attention. And that he did. "An Eevee?" Trevor asked. "Those are quite rare."

"Now then." Calem began. "Where can I find Sycamore?" Tierno and Trevor looked at eachother. "He should be in Lumiose City right now." Calem nodded. "Then that's where I'm heading first."

"Hey wait!" Shauna called out. "Why don't we have a Pokémon battle first?" Calem looked her like she was crazy. "You and what Pokémon?" It finally dawned upon her, with Calem revealing his starter and all, she forgot to choose her own. Serena, on the other hand, was ready, Pokéball in hand. "Go, Chespin*!" _I guess a battle is unavoidable. _"You ready, Eevee?" Eevee looked at him "Vee!" It said in approval.

"Let's end this early, **Swift**!" Calem declared. This surprised everyone, as Swift wasn't a move a newly acquired starter should know. "Chespin, dodge it!" _Gotcha! _Calem thought, as Swift can't miss or be avoided. The Swift hit, and Chespin went down. "Chespin, no!"

Calem took out something from his bag and threw it to Serena. "Give this to him, should work wonders." Serena looked at it. "A... Revival Herb?"

During their battle, Shauna had also picked her starter. "Go, Froakie!"

"**Swift **once more Eevee!" Calem ordered. Just like Chespin, Froakie tried to avoid to no avail, and went down on a single hit.

"Amazing," Tierno stated. "I know that this was Froakie's and Chespin's first battle, but to go down in a single hit?"

"Well, if Calem have had Eevee some time before he moved to Kalos, then that would explain this outcome," Trevor said.

"Take a well earned rest, Eevee." Calem said as he recalled his starter. And just like with Serena, Calem threw a Revival Herb to Shauna. "From what I can see, there is no Pokémon Center nearby, and going through the route to the next town or city without any Pokémon is hardly recommended." Seeing as all battles were done for now, Trevor walked up to Calem. "Here," He said. "All trainers are given a Pokédex, which allows you to record and store information about Pokémon you've seen or caught."

"C'mon Trevs." _Trevs? _"Let's go look for Pokémon." Tierno said.

With that, Tierno and Trevor left the trio. Calem looked at the two girls. Their Pokémon may have been awake thanks to the Revival Herbs, but they weren't exactly in shape to fight. So he figured he would go with them until they got to the next town or city

* * *

><p>*In the anime Serena choose Fennekin, but I'm making her team based on the game, and if she has Fennekin in that team she will have 2 psychics, and I loathe having move of one type, and the same could be said about Froakie. Chespin it is!<p>

Thanks to Alphinia pointing out some valuable things, I've edited this chapter alot. She also said that I should avoid making battles turn-based like in the games. I will try, but I can't promise anything.


End file.
